Salt and Iron Follow Up
by May-Rene
Summary: A short continuation of Anthrop's crossover Salt and Iron.


I read this story a few years ago and really wanted to know what happened next as any of you reading probably wanted to know as well. So I wrote this and had it kicking around on my computer for a bit and I decided that maybe I should put it. I wasn't sure if I should put the original story in with it or as a first chapter since I've seen authors get crap for doing that.

Disclaimer: This is my take on a what happens next, it wasn't written by anthrop but he did give me permission so I don't want to hear any nasty comments from people who enjoyed the original story about stealing the idea and trying to pass it off as my own. I know it's in a different style of writing so if that bothers you then I apologize in advance. I hope anyone reading this enjoys it and please leave a comment letting me know what you think.

 ***SIDE NOTE* This continues DIRECTLY after Salt and Iron so I suggest rereading the original or at least the last few paragraphs so this makes more sense**

"Well then, how 'bout we burn this soup can since Danny here isn't being so cooperative?" Dean asked turning to Sam.

"It's probably the easiest way to get rid of him. Go for it."

Danny watched with wide eyes as Dean walked to some sort of green duffle bag at the back of the room and pulled out what looked like a small gas can and matches. The older Winchester stopped a little ways in front of the circle and set down the thermos. Dean sprinkled salt on the metal container before pouring gasoline all over it. "I'm only gonna ask once more or this thing goes up in smoke." He threatened striking the match against the box. "What poor bastard are you possessing?"

Danny was fighting back tears. The forty or so ghost he'd captured during the vacation only counted for about half of who was in the thermos. The Fenton ghost portal had been under maintenance for a while preventing Danny from releasing the ghosts he had been catching but still allowing the spooks to get through. Maddie and Jack had agreed to have it finished as soon as they got back since Danny had been bugging them nonstop for the past week and a half. Right now the thermos had a three week supply of spooks and that last week had been particularly busy. "I'm not possessing anybody but me. This is the body I died in." He tried explaining calmly.

"Sam? Is that even possible?"

"I don't think it is. I'm mean for one I'm not sure they'd be considered 'dead' if their vessel still had its original soul. For another the body is typically maimed or destroyed in the violent death that creates the ghost so it can't return. His didn't have a mark till we shot him."

"So still not willing to talk." Dean sighed. "That's alright."

Danny couldn't help the few stray tears that managed to fall as the match dropped and the Fenton thermos went up in flames. It only took a few seconds for it to start beeping, clearly not happy with the extreme heat. "Three weeks of work." Danny whispered to himself as the thing finally exploded sending metal scraps flying everywhere. The one or two flaming pieces that grazed him didn't even faze Danny. He was too depressed to care about a few more cuts at that point. At least they weren't as painful as the bullet wounds.

Sam and Dean watched with anticipation as the thermos burned. What happened next wasn't what either one of the brothers was expecting. The ghost they were expecting to disappear just sat there crying and when the thermos exploded all hell broke loose. Dozens upon dozens of ghost suddenly appeared swirling around them in a vortex that slowly dissipated as they left the building overjoyed by their sudden freedom.

"I told you burning it was a terrible idea! Does anybody ever listen to me? NO! I had to cut junior prom short to catch some of those ghosts!" Danny wailed. "Tucker got a fractured tibia, Sam ended up ruining her dress, and I never got my slow dance with her! And how am I supposed to recapture all those ghosts when my family is expecting to leave for home tomorrow?!" Danny was sobbing at this point. It was all too much. His favorite thermos, the original one he had used to catch his first ghost, no longer existed. He was still trapped in some basement God knew where hundreds of miles away from his family who were probably either worried or annoyed by his lateness with two whack job ghost hunters and almost a hundred ghosts now on the loose. "I hate my life. I hate my life so much. I hate my life so so much. I hate my half life so freaking much." He chanted banging his head on his knees in a methodical rhythm.

"Maybe burning it wasn't the smartest move." Sam deadpanned.

"Gee ya think?!"

"What was that thermos?" Sam asked turning to the one ghost who hadn't escaped. "Danny. Hey. Yoohoo."

Danny looked up and glared. "What do you two morons want now? Sorry to disappoint you but I don't have a second thermos for you to burn so you can earn your 'I released a 100 ghosts!' badge." He spit. "I'm tempted to tell you to put me out of my misery but Sam would have my head."

The two Winchesters exchanged a confused look. "Anything you wanna tell me _Sam_?" Dean asked pointedly.

"Uh…"

"Wrong Sam. My girlfriend Sam, not your brother." Danny snapped.

"So what was that thing?" Sam asked again.

"Something that's not supposed be destroyed when it's almost full! Do you two bozos know how much time went into rounding up all those ghosts?"

"That's where the women in white went." Dean said realizing that it was some sort of ghost containing device. "Where'd you get something like that?"

"Why the hell should I tell you anything? All you've done is shoot and question me, destroy my favorite thermos releasing all the ghosts I've caught over the past several weeks in the process and then question me some more. From where I'm sitting you haven't done anything for me so I don't think I should be doing anything for you."

"How about you start answering those questions because you're the one trapped and we're the ones holding the guns?"

"Torture." Danny snorted. "I hate to break it to you but I've had more than my fair share of injuries. I can take your bullets and whatever else you can dish out. I may not want to but I can."

"You wanna try?" Dean growled. "Be. My. Guest."

"Why don't we all just calm down seeing as how everyone here is somewhat of a hunter." Sam said trying to stop argument from escalating.

"Ghosts don't hunt Sam- they need to be _hunted_."

"Clearly this one does. I highly doubt someone else caught all those ghosts and he's just been holding on to them for safe keeping."

"So what are you proposing Martin Luther? That we just drop the whole glowing skin thing and let him walk?"

That gave Sam pause. "…. I'm not sure. I mean he's dangerous but I don't think he's evil or that he'd go around purposely hurting people. "

"We don't know that."

"No Dean but I'm not getting a bad vibe from him. Maybe he was telling the truth about him being in his own body."

"You said it wasn't possible."

"Well ordinarily no but Benny's body was destroyed and he still managed to come back to it. So has Cas for that matter and his body literally exploded."

"They didn't revive green and glowing."

Sam shrugged then turned to Danny. "If we were to let you go would you answer some of our questions?"

"If you actually let me go then yes I would answer some of them."

"I'm not letting him loose Sam."

Sam pointedly ignored his brother and kicked at the salt line. Danny immediately felt a weight lift off his chest. He got up and frowned as Dean pulled Sam behind him and stepped in front of the broken line. "You're like Tucker aren't you? Ninety percent off your problems are caused by yourself."

Dean snarled. "Supernatural creatures, namely angels and demons, are what cause most of the shit in our lives."

"Uh-huh. Still think you're kind of a whacko for believing in that but that's your problem not mine. I'll answer one question. If you want anymore I want these ropes cut."

Sam shoved his brother off him and stepped towards Danny. "What are you? Or rather what makes you so special? You said you were a ghost but you're nothing like the ghost we've encountered before. How come?"

"I told you it's because this is still my body. Other ghosts don't need to sleep or eat and they don't have their humanity still intact but I do. I'm still part human even though now I'm also part ghost. I didn't coin the term but the other ghosts in my town refer to me as a 'halfa'." Danny strained against the ropes. "If you have any intention of getting one of those thermoses I recommend cutting me free since I know where to get them and I'm not sharing till these're off."

Dean glared at Sam but made no move to stop him as the taller of the brothers pulled out a pocket knife and slowly went over to Danny. "You lay one finger on my little brother and this goes through your head." Dean warned raising his gun to Danny.

Danny rolled his eyes but nodded. Sam carefully cut the ropes and took a few steps back as Danny stretch his body a bit and started levitating a foot off the ground.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What's with the floating Casper?"

"I told you I prefer to be called Phantom. Only my close friends call me Danny and I certainly don't respond to Casper." Dean just sent Danny a fiery scowl. "This is more natural to me than standing on the floor. Where I come from ghosts naturally levitate. I actually haveto _think_ about the ground for me to not pull the balloon trick alright?"

"So Danny, you mentioned that you knew where to get more of the devices." Sam trailed off.

"Yeah. They're made by Amity Park's resident ghost hunters and scientist the Fentons. They make all sorts of ghost hunting equipment."

Dean's brows furrowed. "Amity Park? I feel like I've hear that name before."

"We have. It's one of the most haunted towns in the US but the feds keep an eye on it so we've never been there. Is that your hometown?" Sam asked.

"Yep, born and raised."

"And died." Dean added.

"Yes. Born, raised, died, and born again." Danny said tightly. "Any more questions?"

"A whole lot actually. Have you ever-"

 _Ember~ you will remember~ Ember ~ one thing remains~_ "God he changed it _again?_ " Danny asked picking up his phone. "Hello? Yes….. I'm- actually I don't know where I am. I was kinda kidnapped…Ouch! Jazz you don't need to shout I'm fine…. How long has it been since I left?... Well in that case I need to get back pronto…. I have a slight problem though. Some morons got a hold of my thermos and released all the ghosts…. Yes. Yes it was filled to almost capacity but I still need to round them all up. I can't just leave them running around. At least Amity has some amateur ghost hunters that can fend for themselves these people out here have no one… you'll just have to make something up. I've gotta go Jazz call me in an hour. Yes I'll be careful. Bye." Danny hung up.

"The Fenton's market some of their equipment. Look hard enough online and I can guarantee you'll come up with something. I've gotta go now. I have to clean up _your_ mess." Danny said flying through the ceiling.

Sam turned to Dean. "We should probably help him. I mean we did release those ghosts."

"And how do you propose we help. Our methods involved burning the ghosts artifacts and corpse and I don't think any of those ghosts, with the exception of the Woman in White, were local."

"Then what do you think we should do?"

"Hit a bar and get drunk 'cause I am way to sober to be dealing with crap like this."

A/N: I realize Dean wouldn't want to let Danny or any of the ghosts go but there really isn't much he can do so his solution is to just forget about it all. Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
